Stranded thoughts
by shannonsh
Summary: What would have happened had Abby not known things were actually the way they were. After all the killings were done, could she go on living a life as normally as possible? And could she live that life along side her best friend? I own nothing
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Everything was dark. The last thing i could remember was...wait...what was the last thing I could remember? I couldn't remember anything. I opened my eyes trying not to panic and saw only more darkness before me. I started going over what i did know about myself. My name was Abby Mills, my best friend Henry Dunn had come back to Harpers island with me and his fiancee and all the other guest members of their wedding. Then came the horrific truth, everyone had been killed. Everyone except me and Henry. In the end he had killed John Wakefield, I remembered seeing him push me out of the way to kill him. The knife plunged into his body and then everything beyong that went blank. But after realization comes sadness. Everyone was dead, sure i still had Henry but Trish was dead, how was he coping? Worse then that even Jimmy was dead. My head started to spin and I felt horribly nauscious. My breathing became unbearrably hard and I had to sit up. The motion only made things worse. Jimmy was gone, forever. What would I do? I didn't even get to say goodbye. I had finally realized that i loved him more then anything else and he hadn't even heard the words come out of my mouth. I made a sound of trying to breathe and her footsteps coming near.

"Sshhh it's ok Abby, I'm here."

The voice, I recognized that soft caring voice as Henry's. He came and held me in his arms, trying to calm me. He rubbed my back and let me cry into his shoulder and cling on to his arms until I thought I would squeeze the life right out of him.

"...Jimmy...ahh...he...oh god!"

The breathing was still hard but I had Henry there for me. The pain in my heart was so intense that my world slowly shut down again. The last thing I remember was being laid back down and having Henry's dark eyes looking deeply in to mine, and soft words being spoken in my ear.

"I'm sorry."

* * *

When I awoke again it was daylight. The sun and the sound of birds woke me up. Where was I anyways? Last night came back in a flash and I closed my eyes trying hard not to cry again. I had done alot of crying in these past few weeks. I had lost almost everyone important to me and had come to some painfull realizations, just before those I loved most dearly had died nearly before my eyes. I listened to the birds outside and realized that there were other sounds around me. I pushed aside the thoughts of Jimmy and the others as hard as possible. Even though they stayed close to the front of my mind I still had enough energy to sit up. I could hear sounds coming from somewhere downstairs. I slowly stood on my shaky feet and made my way downstairs. I knew who it would be and i was greatfull when I came to the bottom of the stairs and saw Henry's back to me making breakfast. I took the time to look around and walked to towards the door to open it up. He turned around at the sound of my feet and saw me walking like the dead towards the door fresh air awaiting me just beyond that glass door. Before I could reach it however he ran and grabbed me by the shoulders as lightly as possible and stopped me from taking another step. He stood between me and the door and bent his head to look me in the face.

"Look Abby I understand this is hard for you..but, I'll explain everything I promise. Everything will be alright! You should eat something first though."

I looked into his worried brown eyes and tried to give him a little smile. I nodded and said: "Yea...ok. Sure."

I started walking towards the kitchen area hoping to keep myself busy with something when he grabbed my hand. I looked back at him wrapping my shirt around me.

"Really?"

I nodded again and he spoke, trying to supress his surprise but doing a very bad job at it.

"Yea of course, ok. I'll make you something, anything. What do you want?"

I shrugged and followed him to the kitchen. After he was done making breakfast we sat down together at a small table big enough for two, near an open window. We ate mostly in silence and when we were done we spent some more time in silence. Henry took our plates to the kitchen sink and I stood up and walked towards the nearest open window and stared out into the sunlight. I didn't even notice Henry till he was right beside me looking at me in curiosity. He went to speak but hesitated and tried again.

"Do...do you remember anything?"

I slowly shook my head then looked down and retook that.

"Well I mean I remember the worst of it...everything that happened just before...John...uh...before he was killed."

He looked at me in surprise and then smiled and said.

"Well let's try and put it all in the past. We have each other now and should be greatfull we can live together in peace without fear of him anymore."

I thought that statement was odd but nevertheless I smiled and gave him a hug and tried as hard as I could to put everything that had happened on the island behind me.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

I laid in bed listening to the silence around me. It had been three days since the last murder and Henry and I were slowly getting used to life on the island. I knew it must have sounded stupid to anyone for me to stay on the island after all my friends and family had been murdered here. But Henry wanted to stay and I had grown attached to him in the aftermath of everything and I didn't want to leave his side for even a minute. I heard a light tap on the door and gave him permission to come in. He opened the door and stood there with his arms crossed and a cute grin on his face. I realized then that I must have looked like crap to him. I let out a laugh and turned around.

"I forgot you were an early bird."

He laughed at my comment and came to sit on the edge of my bed. His fingers laced themselves in my long dark hair and he went silent. I turned around to look up at him looking down at me with some untold feeling in his eyes. I tried to look deeper and figure out what feeling that was but he blinked and it was gone. He took his hand away and smiled that kind Henry smile.

"What do you say you get up and take a shower and get ready? Breakfast is waiting for you downstairs."

He patted my shoulder and got up and left the room. I wondered for a second more what that feeling was but it was quickly pushed aside by the idea of a hot shower. I quickly got out of bed and made my way to the bathroom. I got undressed out of my PJ's and jumped into the awaiting hot water. A sigh escaped my lips and I found myself thinking back to Jimmy. We had never had a chance to make love. The moment I had kissed him after being away from him for seven years I had felt a rush of emotion. Shivers had run down my spine and his touch on my neck and face had left it hot and craving for more. A sigh escaped my lips again only this time out of pleasure. I realized I was lonely and wanted someone's touch. I wanted Jimmy's touch but he wasn't here anymore. The thought caused me pain but I had quickly grown accustomed to it just by being with Henry on the island. Henry, he must be lonely too. He had lost Trish as well and I wondered what he would do without her now.

My thoughts were quickly swept through my mind as I heard a crash come from downstairs. I shut off the water and wrapped my white towel tightly around my dripping body. I opened the door cautiously and felt the steam whisk through the gap and out into the hallway. I walked the short distance to the top of the stairs and stared down holding one hand onto the banister tightly. I called down.

"Henry?! Was that you? Is everything alright?"

There was no answer and that worried me. It took me no time in getting downstairs. When I was at the bottom of the stairs I looked around still cautious and saw nothing out of place. No broken glass, nothing.

"Henry? Where are you?"

I turned left into the kitchen and he came rushing into it from the porch with blood all over his hand.

"Oh! Henry, what happened?!"

He locked up shocked to see me standing there, I guessed it was because I was still in a towel. He shook his head and kept walking towards the sink where he tried to run warm water with much difficulty. I rushed to his side and placed his hand under the water adjusting the temperature. While my eyes were concentrated on his hand I saw him look me up and down out of the corner of my eye. I let a grin curve my lips and asked him again.

"What happened, Henry?"

I looked up just in time to see him look back at the porch with anger written all over his face.

"Henry!?"

The look quickly disappeared and he turned around to look at me.

"Oh…it was nothing. Some animal or something knocked over the vase that was outside on the deck."

He looked back at his hand and spoke again.

"I went to pick the pieces up without thinking. Stupid huh?"

He smiled and took his hand out of the water and started walking towards the table.

"Abby can you get the first aid kit; I need to patch this up so it doesn't get infected."

I walked towards the cupboard underneath the microwave just to the right of the table and got the first aid kit out. I walked back towards the table and opened it up. He started taking out gaz and other cleaning products when I stopped his hand.

"I'll do it Henry."

I wrapped his hand up and saw him watching me the whole time. This brought thoughts to my head. What if Henry was starting to fall for me? I know it was so soon after Trish's death but that happened sometimes. He didn't have anyone left but me. We we're in this together and I found myself actually thinking if we could ever be together. I think there was a very high chance that we could work. Henry was handsome. I looked up at him and he was staring at me with that same emotion again. This time I knew what it was, I could see it clearly and he wasn't hiding it. It was love; pure and unconditional love. I finished wrapping his hand up and went to put the first aid kit away. When I got back up I felt Henry right behind me. He placed one hand on each of my bare shoulders. His touch sent shivers down my spine as well, but in a different way. More like my body was telling me I was horny and this was the perfect time to relieve me of this. He bent his head down low and sniffed my still wet hair. One hand tangled itself in my curls and the other traced patterns up and down my arm. I think at that moment we both knew we wanted what neither one would say. So without even asking Henry picked me up and carried me upstairs to his room. It was the one right beside mine and it was darker and looked more lived in than mine. He stared into my eyes the whole time and then placed me down on the ground and closed the door behind him. I couldn't see much except red shades from the light trying to penetrate through his red curtains. I was caught up in staring at the beauty of it and didn't even notice Henry move towards me again. His hands pulled at my long hair and pushed it aside and brought his lips to just above the skin on behind my ear. His breath was hot and brought a moan to my lips. I could feel my body practically collapsing under his touch but I still let him continue. As of yet his lips hadn't ever touched my body and I think the first place he wanted them to touch was my lips. He turned me around and grabbed hold of my face. I could feel his bandaged hand on my left cheek and his other smooth yet calloused hand on my right cheek. I looked up into his eyes and pulled him closer until every part of him was touching every part of me.

Henry, the man who had always been my best friend was about to kiss me. I wondered suddenly if I was ready for it. But before I could think any further his lips were upon mine. It was hunger and passion all at once. Before I knew it we were on the bed and he was pulling at my towel while my hands were exploring the body that had always been under Henry Dunn's clothes. I suddenly felt guilt towards Trish and Jimmy. I pushed Henry away from me and turned my head away breathing in deeply.

"What? What's wrong Abby?"

I looked up at him and spoke.

"What about Trish? Jimmy?"

He sighed and looked away then back at me.

"Abby I know what you mean and how you feel, but…it's just you and me now. Just the two of us…and we're going to have to move on soon."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

I hadn't known Henry would respond like that. I looked at him curiously and saw pain in his eyes. I knew he had loved Trish very much but thinking about it now he was sort of right. I even felt guilty for thinking that. I would always love Jimmy as well but at the moment I needed someone to comfort me in ways that he clearly wasn't able to at this moment. I looked into Henry's eyes again and saw the love that was there once again. I knew he had always cared about me but never this deeply.

I pulled him down so my lips could touch his. I had never imagined this is what kissing my best friend would feel like. It didn't feel wrong at all, except for the bit of guilt in me. His lips were soft and strong and being in his arms felt so right. He sat up and pulled me with him where I sat straddling his hips completely nude. I pulled him towards me closer and felt his hands tilt my head back slowly. My hands explored the now bare skin that covered his chest and back as he kissed his way down to my breasts. Every kiss brought shivers up and down my body. Very soon I was wet and craving for him. He knew what I wanted and his fingers found their way to my soft spot. He dipped one finger in at a time and each time caused me to moan. He then leaned me slowly back down to the bed.

It was still dark and I was so dizzy from pleasure already that I didn't see him get off the bed. He must have taken off his pants because when he came back I could feel his hard member softly slipping in between my thighs.

"Abby…you have no idea how long I've waited for this."

At that moment he slipped inside me quickly and breath was swept from my lungs in a loud moan.

"Ahh, Henry!"

He leaned down to kiss me passionately and the movement caused him to sink deeper into me. I whimpered slightly against his lips. I hadn't felt pleasure like this in a long time. I hadn't really been in a relationship with anyone since Jimmy. When I had left Harper's island I had only had a couple random guys here and there. Nothing had ever been this passionate though. All of this thinking brought Jimmy back to my brain. I wished so hard that this was Jimmy. I wished so hard that when I opened my eyes, there he was. His strong body molded into mine as he moved in and out of me slowly bringing small feverish moans to my lips each time. My fingers dug into his back and sweat dripped from his brow and onto my breasts. There in his eyes, was a love stronger than anything I had ever seen in my life. It almost made me want to cry but instead I spoke his name. That one word… and everything came back into focus.

"Jimmy…"

Henry appeared before my eyes and stopped his motions immediately. He looked shocked and surprised but most of all, he looked angry. He suddenly got up and walked to the other side of the room leaving me panting on the bed. When he returned he was wearing a robe. He sat down on the edge of the bed and patted my hair.

"Abby…"

He sighed before continuing.

"You're clearly not ready for this step just yet. I can give you the time you need…I…I love you Abby. I always have."

Without giving me a chance to respond in any way he got up and walked to the doorway.

"I have a few…uh errands I need to run. So you just stay here and I'll be back before you know it."

With that he left and closed the door behind him. I got up and looked at the bedside clock, it read '12:00 pm'. I got up and got dressed quickly. Henry had been leaving the house at around the same time everyday to go do random things. I peeked out the window and saw him heading through the bush towards a small wooden shack. This time I would follow him and see where exactly he was going every day. I had nothing against him for going I was just curious and something in my gut was telling me I wanted to know.

* * *

I ran downstairs and to the front door. Even before I touched it I knew it would be locked. Henry always locked the doors when he left and I never knew where the key was. I looked around panicking. I had to know where he was going everyday! I walked from room to room and was satisfied when I saw the kitchen porch door open still. I guess he had forgotten to close it. I stepped out into the island breeze and closed the door slightly behind me. I jumped down the three steps that were on the deck and made my way through the bush. I wasn't exactly sure where I was going but instinct told me to follow the general location of where I had last seen Henry. Before I knew it I was standing in front of the shack. I had never realized there was a shack so close to the house. Probably because when we went outside on walks Henry always took me in the other direction.

I inched my way closer and heard something clatter inside the shack, quickly followed by voices. Two men were fighting. I guessed one was Henry but who was the other. I got closer to the door so I'd be able to listen better. What I heard knocked the wind out of me.

"Go on do it! She'll find out and she'll HATE YOU! She'll hate you forever!"

Jimmy. I was sure of it. That was his voice. He sounded angered and scared all at once. Without even thinking, I opened the door. I wanted to see him so badly and help him get rid of whatever he was afraid of. I was so caught up in the moment that I didn't even think through everything that was laid out before me. I should have done that like a smart person but I wanted to see Jimmy so much.

I opened the door and saw Jimmy tied to a post with Henry looming over him. He had a boarding knife in his hand and it looked like he was about to swing it in Jimmy's direction. I didn't even have time to notice what else was in the shack. Jimmy saw me and his face lit up, he still looked scared but he also looked hopeful. I had never realized how gorgeous he was. When I was younger I had taken advantage of the fact that I had literally the sexiest guy on Harpers Island. Now I would do anything to go back in time and just be with him and him alone.

"Henry? What is this?"

Henry turned around; anger written all over his face.

"Damnit Abby! You weren't supposed to leave the house! You weren't supposed to see this! See him!"

He walked over to me dropping the boarding knife near Jimmy and grabbing me by the back of the neck. Last thing I remembered hearing was Jimmy's voice calling out.

"Get the hell away from her!"

I slammed into the ground and with my blurred out eyes I looked up just in time to see Henry stepping in my line of view of a pissed off Jimmy.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

There were sounds coming from somewhere to my left; sort of like a rustling of leaves. I opened my eyes and realized I was being carried by someone. I tried to prop my head up with my body to see who it was but this was very difficult to do.

"Oh good, you're up."

The voice belonged to Henry. I would have fought back the moment I heard it had it not been for me being dangled over his shoulder. I struggled as best I could and in the end he had to set me down on the ground. The ground was cold on my feet and damp. I looked down and realized I wasn't wearing any shoes. It was nighttime and the air made me shiver.

"What's going on Henry?...What was that back at the shed? Why didn't you tell me Jimmy was still alive?!"

He stepped foreward smiling and reaching out for me.

"Woah, Woah, Woah Abby. It's ok calm down you're just going through some shock. Jimmy is dead just like everyone else…just like Trish."

I looked at him and saw the truth in his eyes.

"You're lying Henry…and I have a feeling I should know why. I can't remember and there's something you're not telling me. Stop lying to me Henry."

He saw that I was desperate for the truth. I needed to know why I couldn't remember anything…even if that meant finding out something horrible. He reached for me again and when I didn't reach back he turned around with an exasperated cry.

"Fine Abby! I was trying to protect you…you just won't stop. I don't know why you can't just let it be, your with me that's all that should matter. We can have a life together on the island…just like you always wanted."

I couldn't believe it. He had remembered all those years the wish I had wanted for us. I was only a child back then, I couldn't believe that he had taken me seriously.

"Henry you can't be serious. We were children."

I couldn't help but laugh now.

"It was a silly childs wish. You were gonna have a beautiful life with Trish. She loved you Henry…you killed her didn't you?"

Suddenly it all came rushing back to me. Like water trying to drown me. The truth made it hard to breathe and I found my knees hitting the damp cold ground.

"Abby I had to. It was the only way that I could be alone with you. Trish would have never understood me wanting to be with you."

"That's because it's illogical Henry! We were children! I never wanted to be with you like that, I love Jimmy!"

He was suddenly furious and lifting his hand up to hit me. The slap resounded in the forest around us and stung my tear streaked cheek. He stumbled backwards and fell to the ground too. I continued crying and didn't realize he was quiet until I looked up. He had a knife sticking through his abdomen on the left side. Standing behind him was none other than Jimmy. To even my surprise I rushed to Henry and looked up at Jimmy with sad eyes. I held Henry in my arms and rocked him back and forth. He looked up at me with dying eyes and whispered 'I love you' to me over and over again.

"Abby…I…I love…you"

I didn't know what to say to him. My mouth moved in silent words. First it was me trying to tell him I knew how much he loved me. Then I tried to tell him it was going to be alright. Then I stopped and just patted his hair down. Tears were running down my face by this time and I could hardly breathe. My heart pounded in my chest and it hurt like nothing before. The only time I had ever felt like this was when I thought Jimmy had been dead. I guess I really did love Henry too. Maybe not in the way that he loved me but he had always been my best friend and always would be. I looked up at Jimmy again and whispered.

"It didn't need to end like this."

He looked away as I looked down at Henry one last time. I shut his clear eyes and kissed him goodbye. I would never return to Harpers Island. Not after losing almost everything I had here. The only thing I still had was Jimmy. I would always have him now that John Wakefield was finally dead. I let Henry slide out lifelessly out of my arms and stood up to let Jimmy take me away. Take me away from the horrors that were Harper's island.


End file.
